


Shurra Fruit

by brooklynturtle



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynturtle/pseuds/brooklynturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin was hungry, so she gave him some shurra. She never thought she could learn so much about him from that little piece of fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shurra Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little one-shot I thought when I was eating one day. It takes place at some point during TPM.

Padme sat across from the little desert boy, watching him eat the shurra fruit, not letting a single morsel or drip fall to the ground. She was amazed at how much he could eat. But, then again, he grew up not knowing where his next meal would be coming from, so it would seem logical for him to act that way. She felt herself tearing up at the thought, but quickly brushed the tears away, trying to think of something else. "Anakin, I know that the shurra fruit is good, but you shouldn't eat yourself sick." He paused looking up from his food with a very confused look on his face.

"What do you mean 'eat yourself sick'?" A look of fear crossed his eyes for a moment, "Is it poisonous?!" He pushed the fruit away from himself, remembering seeing a Twi'lek racer falling to the ground, shaking and frothing at the mouth, poisoned by Sebulba for beating him in the Boonta Eve Preliminaries.

"No, no, no. I mean, don't eat so much that you get a stomachache."

"Oh," he pulled the plate a little closer again. "Do you have enough food to do that?"

"We have enough food for a hundred people to get sick." His eyes got as big as saucers.

"You do?" You could tell from the look of amazement on his face that he never thought it possible to have that much food. His gaze shifted to his lap as his eyes glazed over. "Do you think we could send some to my mom?"

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled at him, gulping down her sadness, knowing that the Senate would never commission a relief effort to Tatooine, but he smiled back at her, starting to eat again. No matter how hopeless it may seem, she would never be able to deny him anything.

"You know, you really are an angel." His cerulean eyes stared at her through shaggy, golden bangs, his hands and face dripping with shurra juice. He melted the last of the sadness from her heart.

"It's not me who's the angel, Anakin."


End file.
